


Never Let Me Go }

by your_taxidermy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), Dragon Age - Freeform, F/M, Fenris Romance, Fluff, Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: My take on what happened when Hawke and Fenris first kissed and had sexy time! I hope I did my babies a good servicehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvoQPxafW-s {{ FULL FENRIS ROMANCE !!!}}





	Never Let Me Go }

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened when Hawke and Fenris first kissed and had sexy time! I hope I did my babies a good service  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kvoQPxafW-s {{ FULL FENRIS ROMANCE !!!}}

_“But I didn’t come here to burden you further…”_ Fenris replied, turning his armored back to the Champion. She took a step closer to him, extending her arm out to touch his shoulder. _“You don’t need to leave, Fenris.”_ Her hand touched his skin, a beautiful glow lighting up his sensitive flesh. Her eyes widened, he turned around so quickly to slam her into the wall, making the vases shake on the nightstand. His eyes were dark and predatory before he realized what he was doing. His strong hands gripped her wrists, her fingers brushing against his gloves. She could hear his breathing slow as he calmed himself, the glow dimming. She couldn’t take this aching desire - she wanted him. No, she needed him. Hawke smashed her lips with his, heavy exhales leaving her mouth. Fenris’s body craved her touch, the pleasure mixed with pain would drive him over the edge. Fenris turned around, his back pressed against the wall, his lips still on Hawke’s. His hands traveled the slope of her back, her perfect hips, and backside. Moans escaped her lips, Fenris cupped her face in his hands, the sharp points of his gloves gave her an interesting sensation. The thought of them breaking her skin lingered in her mind, but she trusted Fenris. His grip on her wrists loosened, giving her more room to wiggle and writhe under him. Hawke moaned inside his mouth, her knees growing weaker with each passing second. Fenris felt her grow weak. He put his hands on the back of her legs and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her like she was a precious diamond, never wanting to let go of her. 

 

He took a few steps away from the wall, keeping one arm under her backside to support her. He laid her on the bed ever so softly. Her legs were spread apart, patiently waiting for Fenris to fall into them. He removed his talons, exposing his long and perfect fingers. His markings covered the backs of his hands and the backs and fronts of his fingers.Hawke couldn’t help but to admire. His armor fell from his body, hitting the ground with a pang. His chest, stomach, and arms were covered in lyrium markings, she didn’t know the extent of his markings. She’d gone to unbutton her top only to have Fenris’s hands grasp her fingers. He chuckled, slipping his cold hands underneath the material, tickling her flesh underneath. Her body tingled, his fingers barely touching her skin. ** _“Fenris!”_** she cried from the subtle but intense pleasure. She gripped the bedsheets, seeing the elf chuckle to himself. “I’m barely touching you and you’re already shaking,” he said in a low, deep, honey-sweet voice, lust laced around each word. Words were stuck in her throat, she had no desire to amuse him any further. “I _need_ you, Fenris. Ohhh, please,” she begged, resting her hand on his. His skin glowed and she quickly retracted her hand, a look of disappointment going over her face. Fenris climbed on top of her, locking his fingers with hers, gripping like it was the last thing he’d ever do. The woman slowly gripped his hands, hoping she wouldn’t hurt him. Fenris was no doll and Hawke knew that. She sensed pain in his heart, perhaps the slightest bit of compassion would go a long way. He licked, bit, and tasted _every inch_ of her neck, sucking on her sensitive spots. A loud moan escaped her lips, throwing her hands around his neck, gripping his broad shoulders. She felt his tongue flick against her skin, her nerves going wild. Her eyes were pinched shut, all she could focus on was his touch and his warmth. His name escaped her lips every time he bit her skin, it filled the room like a perfume - sweet and warm. It was music to his ears, hearing her whisper his name with a mix of pain and pleasure with his teeth against her flesh. 

 

* * *

 

He ripped her top off, exposing her ample chest. She exhaled, feeling his hands grip her breasts through her bra, sending shivers up her spine. He teased her nipples, moving his kisses to her chest, tracing her bones with his tongue. Her collarbone was covered with his kisses, the thin layer of saliva cooling her flesh as it was exposed to the air. Hawke felt a tug at her bra, only to look down and see the wolf ripping it off with his teeth. He pulled with such enthusiasm, the fabric ripped. “That was my favorite one!” she protested, running her fingers through his snow white hair. “I will just have to buy you another,” Fenris replied, giving her a soft smile. It was mischievous, he was clearly up to something. Hawke didn't care, all she wanted was Fenris. His hands teased her breasts, his thumbs massaging the sides. He kissed her chest, kissing every scar as if he could take them away and erase the story behind each one. Fenris slid his hand down her leg, inching closer to the sweet spot between her legs. She felt safe under him; no war, no man, and no demon could do her any harm. Fenris undid the string holding her pants up with one fluid motion, slipping them off her lower half. “Don’t rip my underwear now,” Hawke muttered, cupping his face in her hand. He chuckled, kissing her palm. “No promises, Hawke,” he replied, moving his kisses down her stomach. Her muscles rolled under his lips, her skin forming a layer of goosebumps. He ran his tongue across her stomach, gripping her hips to hold her in place. A dry breath left her mouth, her entire body trying to prepare for the intense pleasure she was about to feel. He slid her undergarments off with his teeth, ripping the edges. He didn’t mind buying her a new pair, just another chew toy for the wolf, hm? 

 

_“ **F** enris--! **”**_ she cried out, feeling his mouth hit her womanhood. Her thighs tensed, her body shook, the slow-building climax was approaching. She gripped his hands, locking her fingers with his. “Fenris…!” Hawke tried to tell him how damn good it felt but her words fell short, only moans and whimpers left her bitten lips. She giggled, bucking her hips from the sheer pleasure. Fenris continued to eat away, tasting every inch of her. Perhaps the wine added more pleasure on his part, not to mention, he could taste the wine on her lower parts. He was lost in pleasure and ecstasy, his fingers growing sore from gripping hers for so long. Her climax began to build, she was so close, it was ready to spill over the edge. He retracted his hand from hers and gave her much more pleasure, massaging her inner thigh as he pushed her closer to her climax. Everything began to blur; her moans, her words, her vision all became one as her climax took over. She cried his name like a broken record, over and over again. “Ohh, _Fenris, Fenris,_ **_FENRIS!_** ” Hawke screamed, gripping his snow white locks. He couldn’t take the wait any longer, he ripped his mouth away and kissed her, their tongues fighting for dominance. He shoved her wrists into the mattress with such force he grunted against her mouth. His kisses became more aggressive and controlling, his grip became tighter, not that she minded. The wolf separated her legs with his knee, slipping between them. He realized he hadn’t removed his undergarments, an annoyed sigh came from his nostrils. He removed his hands from her wrists and slipped them off, throwing them aside. He ran his fingers down her lips, pushing his index finger inside her hot mouth, putting his imagination to work. He held her head in place with his other fingers, massaging her tongue with his finger. She wrapped her mouth around them, looking him in the eyes. Lust coated his fingers and she swallowed, gripping his wrist with her hand. “I _need_ you, Hawke.” Fenris groaned, using his other hand to guide his member between her legs. She warmly welcomed him. 

 

Within seconds, he was deep inside her, moving slowly at first, careful not to hurt her. Her eyes were glazed, his fingers between her lips, and his member in her womanhood. She sucked his fingers, bucking her hips into him. He pushed into her, hitting her softest spots. Hawke felt his free hand travel up her neck, his grip tightening. She showed no signs of discomfort so he continued, pressing her and harder, listening to her strained breathing. He thrusted harder this time, looking her in the eyes as he went deeper. Hawke opened her mouth, her lips becoming dry. Fenris leaned down to kiss her bottom lip, pulling it down with his teeth. The man ran his tongue across her plump bottom lip, slowly removing his fingers. The grip around her neck was still the same as he bucked his hips into her, his climax about to boil over. She tossed her arms around his back, gripping his shoulders. “Hawke… Hawke.” Fenris moaned, his thrusts becoming harder. He saw flashes of his life before his eyes, his life before his years of slavery and torment. For once, he felt at peace, in the arms of Hawke. He felt his orgasm climb his body, his grip around her growing tighter. She coughed, his grip becoming a little too tight. He looked down at her and his hand loosened, to her surprise. He whimpered, the slight pain from his markings being touched for so long and the intense pleasure all blurred together. Finally, his limit was reached - his thrusts became harder and deeper. Fenris continued to fuck her, knowing her climax would be soon too. She gripped his hair and tugged, her legs wrapping around him. _**“Never let me go.”**_ she whimpered as she reached her peak. Fenris was surprised by her words but he loved them nonetheless. He nodded, cupping her face with both his hands. Their lips met again, it felt just like the very first time, perhaps even better. 


End file.
